Many problems exist since the inception of voice over internet protocol (VoIP) user devices, for example, difficulty in locating one or more VoIP user devices. The dynamic determination of the physical location of a VoIP device may be difficult, since the VoIP device may be mobile and roaming. Often, it may be important for a VoIP service provider to determine a location of a VoIP device. For example, the determination of the location of a VoIP device may be important in many situations, such as emergency 911 service originations. In the event that a caller is unable to give an address, emergency services may be unable to locate the caller in any other way. Existing VoIP device location determination methods may be unreliable. For example, a global positioning method (e.g., using a GPS sensor) may be unreliable when the satellite and VoIP device cannot communicate because the VoIP device is located inside a building. Also, the existing VoIP device location determination methods may not provide updated location information to a VoIP service provider in the event that a VoIP user is relocated to a different location after providing first location information. Therefore, an improved location determination method for a VoIP device may be needed in order to obtain an updated/accurate location of the VoIP device.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.